The Beacon Incident: Declassified
by Echowolf22
Summary: This is the record of the recent declassified 'Beacon Incident". A Incident that allowed for a greater knowledge of the world and the horrors that inhabit it. Torn between worlds, Renment never knew how their strongest, fought and died to save them. Until now.


/Document 343.75/Property _ of _ Atlas _ Special _Defence/Declassified.

/Extract _ from _ Prof _ Steins _ Logbook/Concerning _ the _ 'Beacon Incident'/

 _Logbook Entry 1_

 _It has long been known that our universe is not alone. In fact it is unclear how many separate universes are out there. It is known that all these universes originated from a single point and have since travelled outward. Each of these "deviant" universes, like the one we now occupy, are the "true" worlds. It was discovered during the 'Beacon Incident' that our universe has multiple "parallel" universes, which split from our source world. Each Parallel universe has varying differences from our own. For some, it could be as simple as a slight change in recent events, others could have flipped personalities of the inhabitants, missing people, or drastic changes to the timeline._

 _It has been theorised, that if one was to travel down these split worlds, one could bridge the gap to the next, true universe via a crossover bridge. But for now, only travel between our world and the spit worlds is possible, as proven during the 'Beacon Incident'. Though the events of these incident are still unclear, it led to the greatest leap in our understanding of our world since we first opened our eyes._

 _To help clarify the events, a universal naming system has been created alongside, the more unofficial names of that form of reality, that the explorers have created. Our world, the source universe, is named R.000, the R meaning Remnant and the numbers increasing the further from the source world one travels._

 _It is after the 'Beacon Incident' that the ASD was formed to help combat and understand these other worlds. I personally have witnessed some of the horrors that occupy these strange worlds, and I hope to all the gods of Remnant, that no one will need to witness them again._

 _/End_log/_

* * *

 **Universe R.077**

Neapolitan ran. She knew there was no chance of escaping _it_ , but she had to try. She was the last one, the last to be claimed by _it._ She had seen how it had toyed with Roman, watched as it tore him limb from limb, before consuming the remains. She still remembered his screams, his pleas for a quick death.

As she ran now, Neo could tell it was following her, stalking her in the shadows of the alleys that bordered the streets. Her leg hurt, cut by the monster's blade. She knew this was it and with her, the last hope of killing the creature ended.

She stopped, holding onto an upturned car to steady herself. Her leg was bleeding badly, she'd already lost a lot and running hadn't helped. She looked up, just in time to see the dark blur run down an alleyway. _It_ was here.

" _Neo, Neo, Neo"_ the playful voice said, echoing across the street, _"I knew you'd be the last"_

Neo's head darted from each side of the street, trying to see the origin of the demons voice. She failed to see _it_ on the roof, until it was too late. _It_ fired a shot at the young girl, tearing a hole through her left shoulder. Neo fell to the ground in pain. The monster jumped from the roof onto the car behind the wounded girl.

" _See, I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight"_ The creature said, _"Even the heiress put up more of a fight…mmm…I still remember her taste. Cold as ice, with a hint of peppermint…"_

Neo tried to crawl away, but a boot stamped down on what was left of her shoulder.

" _I wonder if you'll taste of strawberry"_ the creature said, pulling Neo's hair back, to stare straight in her eyes. _"What do you think?"_

Neo let out a yelp, before the creature tore her head from her body. Cracking open her skull, _It_ began to feast on the grey matter inside, before Neo's life had even ended.

" _MMM… strawberries…"_ the creature moaned.

The last thing Neo saw, was the beast's eyes. It still had _her_ eyes. Those god damn sliver eyes…

* * *

 **Hi, Echowolf here, so that was the prologue of my new fic. If you were confused by the universe physics, watch Stein's Gate and look up some parallel universe theory and it might make some sense. For all you Neo fans, she's not dead…well she is that universe. I'll try to find a way to explain it better once I get into the actual story. Anyway due to the universe hoping approach, I could link original fanfic's in with the story, so PM me or leave a review. Any suggestions or recommendation leave in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**

 **Echowolf**


End file.
